A motor or generator (motor/generator hereinafter) includes a plurality of coils for constituting an armature. Therefore, the motor/generator requires a busbar (a metal conductor for large current flow), which is used as a connection structure for flowing current by connecting the coils. While a sufficient area size and insulation performance are required for the busbar structure to energize the coils, physical compactness and low costs are desirable.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-333781 discloses a motor/generator configured such that divided cores on which coils are wound are arranged in a circumferential direction. Element lines are formed to project from the respective divided cores. Also, projected or salient portions of divided cores adjacent in the circumferential direction are connected by using metal fittings called “terminals.”